A Broken Heart
by 2animefans
Summary: A new team member has to join the Weiss boys. What happens when it turns out to be a girl? What is her problem & why is Ken so willing ot help her. Will romance bloom or are there other things going on behind the scences? What is with her personal vendeta


My name is Shinu Hidaka even though most people call me Shin. I have a twin brother but we look nothing alike, except our facial structure. I have medium purple hair that reaches just below my shoulder blades, dark ocean blue eyes, and a curvy figure. My brother and I are both 19 years old and roughly 5 foot 8 inches tall. I have a heart-shaped brand burned into the skin on my clavicle; it's kinda how I got my nickname. (A/N: Shin translates to heart in English.) It's funny; I'm really cold and distant towards people unless they are my friends or my brother, and I trust no one but them. While my brother works at a flower shop, I spend my time with my friends or at my job as a waitress at the 'Hana Café'.

"Hey Shin, can we go see your brother?" asks the model look-a-like. Blonde hair and blue eyes, the young tanned female could pass as an American model. "I can't Cera, I'm working. My shift doesn't end until two o'clock." I answer as I walk behind the counter. If you hadn't noticed, I'm at work; washing tables at the Hana Café. The next costumer walks in, the bell on the door ringing loudly. It was a regular, a blood red redhead. She was older than me but by exactly how much I couldn't tell. "What can I get you, Manx?" I question as I walk over to her. Her name describes her well, a good-looking, sophisticated, well-dressed, older female. "My usual, please." Manx replies politely, putting the folder she carried on the table. "Coffee it is. My break is in 5 minutes." I tell her, whipping out a cup and pouring the hot coffee. My friend Yuri walks in from the stock room, waving at Manx. "Hi Manx." She says cheerfully. Yuri is my best friend; I've known her since we were little. Wavy brown hair, green eyes, and pretty, even though we're friends I am still envious of her looks. "Shin, why don't you take your break now?" Yuri suggests with a smile. I smile back and nod. "Here Manx. We'll go after your finish your coffee." I say carefully setting the steaming cup on the table in front of the red-head. She quickly downs the coffee and stands up. "Let's go." She says. We walk out of the café, Manx handing Cera a five dollar bill on her way out. "For the coffee." Manx says quietly. I chuckle and lead her around back to my apartment.

~3rd Person~ Manx and Shin are standing in the small apartment belonging to teenager. "What now, Manx?" Shin asks roughly. "You have a new mission. Persia wanted to see if you would take it. He's calling in the boys, but he wants you to have it first." The red-head says handing the folder over. "Why shouldn't I take it? Do you not have enough faith in my abilities, Manx?" The younger girl questions. "No, of course not, Suicide. It's a suicide mission to do alone but Persia said to run it by you because it's right up your alley. He said he's still going to have the boys run at it, but he thought you might like a shot." Manx explains calmly, despite the hostility the girl showed. (A/N: When Shin is with Manx, I'll call her Suicide, but any other time I will call her Shin.) "Sora Hanataro. Business man that has s raped and killed some of his female clients. I'll take it." The young girl says continuing to look through the file. "Since Persia is still going to send the guys, they can deal with the clean up. Sora will be dead by the time they arrive." Suicide vows coldly. "Fine. I'm off to Weiss." Manx says heading for the door to the studio. As soon as Manx is gone, the file is tossed on the table in the kitchen and the young assassin head back to the café out front. "Yuri, I have a mission. Can you sign me out?" Shin asks politely. "Sure." The brunette replies. Shin walks out, wandering the city for the next few hours before disappearing into her studio behind the café. After spending an hour submerged under the hot spray of water from the shower, Shin emerges the bathroom decked out in a crimson camisole tank-top and black leather pants. The heart burned into the skin on her collarbone, just above the shirt's neckline, glistening in the light. Sitting down on the couch, she grabs her black calf-high boots and laces them up tightly with a sigh. A crimson belt is put around her waist after the gun holster is slipped into place. A pair of sais are slipped into custom sheaths inside her boots. Grabbing the 9mm Glock off the kitchen table. After checking to make sure the magazine was full, Shin places it into the holster on her right hip. With a quick look around, Shin nods her head, "All set, and just in time. Let's get this party started already." She say cheerfully.

~Ken's PoV~ "I see the target. He is on the balcony but it appears he has a guest." Yohji says. He's tall but skinny, a ladies man. Bright orange hair and a personality to match. Our target, Sora Hanataro, suddenly flew over the railing of the balcony to the ground three stories below. The person he was with managed to jump to the balcony on the second floor, then down to the first floor, safely landing on the ground. His murderer revealed, the group of us gasp. He was killed by a female. Her clothes had no traces of blood, the silver 'S' necklace was clean, resting next to a engraved heart on her clavicle. "Dirty bastard!" She exclaims wiping the blood off her sais and onto Sora's clothes. After securing them back into sheaths that appeared to be in her boots, she stands up, reaching a height of roughly 5' 8". "Who are you?" Yohji asks quickly. The woman glances at us boys, barely giving us a chance to see what see looks like, "Suicide Blackheart." She answers monotonously. I glance at her scar again, 'That scar, I think I've seen it.' I think vaguely recognizing the brand. Turning to us fully while drawing a gun and aiming at us, I gasp at the site of the woman's face. I was right, I had seen the scar before; I knew the girl standing in front of us. "Shinu Kuroi, what do you think you're doing?" I exclaim. She aims the gun at me without hesitation, "What the fuck does it look like I am doing? I'm doing my fucking job, Ken." She says harshly. She was so cold; she has changed so much since I last saw her. "Ken, who is she? How do you know her?" Omi asks. He's the baby, the youngest. Brown hair, innocent eyes but a hard life none the less. "If you tell them, I will kill you; here and now. Got it, Siberian?" Shinu declares. "She's my-" I start but I snap my mouth shut at the sound of a gunshot. The bullet missed me by an inch, lodging itself in the tree behind me. She was serious, and I wouldn't doubt she'd pulled the trigger again if I revealed her secret. "Next time I won't miss." She says confirming my thoughts. Aya steps forward and she turns her aim onto him. Aya was the leader, a strong willed boy with good looks. He was a pretty boy; long red hair and college boy good looks. Abyssinian, move back towards Bombay and Balinese. You may work for Persia, but I still won't hesitate to kill you." Suicide comments. (A/N: When on missions she is Suicide, when around everyone she is Shin, when it's just her and Ken or Ken is talking to her, she is called Shinu.) "How do you know our codenames? How do you know about Persia?" Yohji asks watching as Aya steps next to him. "I work for Persia, dipshit." She growls. "How long have you worked for him, Shinu?" I question her, despite my fear of her answer. "Since they died." She says half circling us, her eyes never left us and she never turned her back to us. "Since who died?" Omi asks innocently. "It's none of your business." I say defensively. I turn to the female assassin. "Holster your gun and leave Shinu." I order her sadly. "After I'm gone, things will go back to normal and we'll pretend this encounter never happened. Got it, Ken?" She agrees. I nod and she places the gun in its resting place. She turns and runs off. We stand in a loose huddle for a moment, and then Aya moves off in the direction Shinu ran. I grab his arm, "If you go after her, I'll have no choice but to join her. I won't allow you to harm her." I say emotionlessly. "He jerks his arm out of my grasp and whirls around to face me. "just who is she to you? Is he that important, that you'd turn on your own team for her?" He questions me heartlessly. I sigh and turn my eyes to him, looking him straight in the eyes. "I would do anything for Shinu." I answer honestly. Omi gasp, I had never spoken out against them and now suddenly I was practically turning on them. I couldn't blame them if they ended up hating me, but I couldn't let her get hurt. I sigh and walk away; I couldn't stand watching the betrayal appear in their eyes.

~3rd person~ It had been a week since the assassination encounter. Things had gone back to normal and everything was forgotten. Or almost forgotten. Shin and Manx are standing in Shin's studio, having a heated argument. "You want me to do what?" Shin yells. "Not me, Persia. He wants you to join Weiss so that his best assassin and his best team are working together and not trying to kill each other. He only wants you to join them while on missions, it's not like you actually have to bond with them." Manx answers calmly. "I was given the codename Suicide because I do suicide missions, I don't do well in groups. Look at what happened last time. I work alone. No more teams, no more partners. That was the deal." Shin argues. "Yes, I know. However, Persia wants you to work with a team again. He wants his best working with each other. He wants to create a functioning team that has every aspect covered. That means the best assassin, the best spy, the best intellect." Manx explains. Shin sighs, "I don't have a choice do I?" she questions. "No, either you agree or you'll be discharged." Manx says with a smirk. "I never had a choice." Shin growls angrily. "You can meet them at the flower shop tomorrow. I'll tell them to expect you." Manx says with a chuckle. "Looking like a normal human, of course." The redhead adds as an after thought, looking at the clothes the female assassin was wearing. "See yourself out. You can manage that, right?" Shin says harshly. Manx smirks and nods, quickly leaving the small apartment. Shin sighs and sits down at the table, "I hate that woman." She says quietly. She grins suddenly and stands up. "Fuck you, Manx. I'll meet them when I want." She says slipping on a black, leather, and knee-length trench coat and walks out the door.

"Persia has decided he's like to add another member to your team." Manx tells the group of boys in front of her. She's in the back of the flower shop where they work. They look at her incredulously. "Who would that happen to be?" Aya asks quite upset. "That would be me." Shin answers from the back entrance to the shop, startling the five of them. "I thought I told you to come tomorrow?" Manx questions. "Well…you did. I decided that since I don't take orders, so what the hell, I'll do whatever I want. I figured I would take my chances." Shin answers coldly. "Who are you?" Omi asks curiously. "Shin. However you know me as Suicide." She replies shortly. "Shinu, this is-" Ken starts. "I know who they are." The female snaps, cutting him off. "KEN? KEN? Where are you?" yells a voice from the front of the shop. "Oh brother." Shin mutters following the guys as they go to investigate. "Ken, thank god!" the model exclaims when she sees Ken appear from the employees' only door behind the counter. "You fucking sister again and never showed up for work." The American continues. She is blonde with bright blue eyes. Eighteen years old and a height of 5 foot 7 inches tall that was all tanned legs in view by her jean shorts. Skinny tanned arms revealed by her blue tank-top. "Your sister?" Yohji asks surprised, turning to his teammate. They didn't know his secret, and Ken had hoped they would never find out. "I'm right her dumbass. Thanks a lot; you just made my life a shitload harder." Shin scolds with the ghost of a smile. "You're a living 'dumb blonde'." Says the only other male outside the Weiss team. He was a fighter. You could tell by his build; muscular, 6 foot 2 inches tall and darkly tanned. Dark green hair and brown eyes, he reminded you of a twenty-one year old tree a bit. "Be nice, Haru." Shin admonishes him lightly, walking up to her apparent friends. "We thought something happened to you." Says Yuri. Yuri was a blossom, eighteen years old, brown hair, green eyes. She was a young woman in bloom, reaching a height of 5 foot 7 inches frame by pale skin. "Ken, how come you didn't tell us you had a pretty sister?" Yohji questions. He was genuinely interested in the secret Ken had hidden from them. "Cera, Haru, Yuri, why don't you come in back and we can all talk." Ken suggests sourly. They agree with a quick nod and the large group heads into the lounge in the back of the store.

"Where were you? We thought something might have happened." Yuri says earnestly. Shin looks at her friend, her eyes softening, "I was order to join Weiss so I thought I would introduce myself." She answers gently. You could see a profound difference in the way she treated her friends, she cared for them and didn't want them to worry for her. "Why would you think anything happened to her?" Aya ponders. "It's because she's an assassin." Haru says in a 'well duh' tone. His simple statement made it seem like a regular job for any teenager to have. "It doesn't matter. What does matter is her. Ken, why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" Yohji pesters. "Enough! He had his reason as did I." Shin snaps harshly, turning on her heel and leaving. The door slams loudly behind her and Ken sighs. "What's her problem?" Yohji asks, undeterred by the attitude. "You being nosey. She doesn't really like talking bout her past." Yuri says sadly, her eyes resting on the door for a moment. "How come?" Omi inquires. "Well, I don't know much. You'd have to ask Ken or Haru for details. Cera and I only know what's occurred since she joined Kritiker." Yuri explains. "How do you know about Kritiker?" Ken asks his sister's friends confused. Haru lets out a loud scoff, "We _are_ Kritiker; we're the spies. I was on a team with Shin and two others. Then the accident happened and it was just her and I. I got shot up pretty badly and I couldn't do the missions any more, so it left her alone." Haru tells him. "What happened to her?" Aya questions. He seemed uninterested but he honestly wanted to know. "When we were eight years old, she was kidnapped and tortured. She managed to escape somehow and came home covered in bruises; she had a bunch of broken bones and fractures. That's where she got the brand; the heart burned onto her collarbone. A couple years later we came home from school one day to find our parents dead and Sora was waiting for us. She got so scared, she ran. I followed her wondering what could have scared her so much. She was the strong one, never scared of anything; willing to do anything. When I finally found her, she explained that Sora was the one who kidnapped her. I went home, I tried to get her to come too but she refused. It was a good thing though; Sora was still there when I returned. He left after telling me all the horrible things she was put through; the techniques they used to make her cry and scream in pain. They loved watching her wither in fear. She got so mad at me when she found out that I did nothing to him, I hadn't yelled at him or attacked him despite the things he said. She told me she couldn't have a brother that refused to take revenge when he had the chance. She left when she was through yelling at me. After that we hadn't talked for almost five years. When she finally started talking to me again she was different. She was distant and cold. She hated being touched and hardly talked; when she did talk it was like it wasn't really her talking or like she wasn't even really talking to you. She changed the day Sora kidnapped her, and just kept turning for the worse at each turn. She hasn't really been the same since." Ken says quietly, remember all the memories. "When she left, she came to live with me. She lived with me for almost three years then switched between living with Haru and Cera for the next two. She was hearing voices and got locked up in the psych ward for awhile. They tormented her there, doing all sorts of experiments on her. While in there she did some missions on the patients and a couple of workers for Persia. Two years later she was released and we joined up for a year. Six months ago I got shot and she's been on her own ever since. She's a good assassin, a real cold-hearted killer when she needs to be. She's distant, harsh, and cold but once she trusts you she's irreplaceable to have covering your back." Haru says finishing the story. "She was hearing voices?" Aya inquires slowly. "Hai, but she isn't crazy. She never was. She said that someone was talking to her, it wasn't a made-up voice." Cera answers haughtily. "If she heard voices then she was crazy." Yohji says. "No, Shinu heard the voice even when we were kids." Ken comments. "She's not crazy; someone was using telepathy to talk to her." Hana snaps angrily. "Who was it?" Omi asks. "That's the only problem, we don't know. Only she does and she isn't telling anyone. All she's said is it's someone like her, but it's someone she's known since she was little." Haru explains. "I've known Ken and Shin since we were 3 and even I don't know who it is." Yuri comments. "It's getting late, we should get going." Cera tells her two companions as she walks to the back door. They nod and follow her, escaping into the alley behind the flower shop.

"How long as she worked for Persia?" Omi asks turning to Manx who had stayed quiet through the whole confrontation so far. "Since she left Yuri's house five years ago." The redhead says calmly. "She was fourteen! What were you thinking?" Ken yells. "She wanted revenge; she did everything she could to ensure that she would get it. She learned how to fight; she trained with all sorts of weapons. She taught herself how to use those sais, how to shoot a gun. Who knows what else she's put herself through just to become as strong as she is just so she could kill that man. She's worked none stop; training, practicing, and learning. Then one day she followed Haru after he had been with us for a year. He found out and brought her to Persia. Guess what she told him?" Manx says. "I want to join Haru and his teammates on their missions. If you don't allow me to join, then I'll find some other way to get my revenge. After that, I'll come after you so you can see just how strong I have become." Shin quotes from behind the boys. "What are you doing here?" Yohji asks, startled by her silent arrival. Ignoring him, Shin looks at Manx, "Tell, Persia I want a Mossberg 12 gauge; tomorrow by noon at the police shooting range. I'll meet him there." She says. "I'll tell him, but what is it exactly that you are requesting?" Manx asks of the girl. "A new toy. It's a rifle." The assassin says with a smirk as she turns to leave. Ken rushes forward and grabs her arm. Shin freezes, stopping in her tracks; she doesn't move, doesn't say anything, doesn't look at Ken, she barely even appears to be breathing. "We need to talk." Ken tells his sister sternly. "Fine." She says wrenching her arm from his hold with a glare.

~Omi's PoV~ Ken and his sister take the stairs in the back, disappearing to the apartments above the flower shop. "I'll come by the next time there is a mission. Suicide will be staying with your team." Manx says then scurries out the back door. "What do you think you were doing?" Ken yells from upstairs infuriated. I head towards the stairs so I could go up and check on the siblings but Aya puts a hand on my shoulder stopping me. "They have things they need to work out. Leave them be for now." He says answering my unasked question. I nod and head back to the front of the shop to finish my shift. After twenty minutes, I start to worry about the two upstairs. 'Thump' it sounded like something fell upstairs. A moment later a door slams open, "Shut up! I get it." Ken yells. Marching into the storefront a minute later, he was fuming. "What's wrong Ken?" I ask concerned. I had never seen him so upset before. "She thinks it's funny that I don't want her doing this." He grumbles angrily. "Why does she think it's funny?" Yohji asks with a grin. "It's because I do it too." He answers with a sigh, watching his sister enter from the back of the shop. She was holding her sides in pain and leaning heavily on the doorframe. "Ken, I haven't had a laugh like that in a while." Shin says in a slightly cheerful tone having thawed out a bit now. "Who's older?" I ask. "I am." She answers with a hardening tone. "By how many years?" I continue. "Two." Shin answer absent-mindedly, distracted by the roses she was looking at. "Two years. Man, Ken, you got showed up by your older sister." Yohji comments jokingly. "Minutes, not years. She's was born two minutes before I was." Ken says with a chuckle. "Your twins?" I exclaim in surprise. "How much are the roses? Do you have any in black?" Shin asks suddenly. "Shinu Kuroi, what do you want black roses for?" Ken asks his twin. "Cause they are beautiful. And stop calling me that, damn. Perish Black, why in the world did I have to be named that?" Shin says wearily, grabbing a dozen of the blood red roses in front of her. "No, we don't have any in black. I can put in a special order for you though." I say gently, I was trying to make it so she would be less cold towards us. I wanted her to feel welcome on the team. "Ken will pay." She says walking out of the shop. Ken chuckles and pulls out some money, never hesitating.


End file.
